Días de paz
by Sophie Pond Wilde
Summary: Hay pocos días en ese mundo infestado en el que podían realmente decir que estaban en paz, no muchos sobrevivieron, solo algunos chicos y ellas dos, juntos tienen que pasar el día a día, evitando la infección.
1. Suave

_**Este fic participa del reto "De medias naranjas y limones al azar" del foro "Retos Fanfiction Multifandon"**_

**Bueno aquí esta el fic que me pidió Siriusmerod099 :)**

**Sí se te ocurre algo más no tengas miedo de pedirlo.**

**Será un fic de varios caps, aunque se suponía que sería un one-shot no me resistí**

**Disclaimer: James Dashner**

**Advertencias: Lemon y Femslash**

**Raiting: M**

* * *

><p><strong>Suave<strong>

Teresa despertó de un golpe, tenía la respiración entrecortada, que diablos había sido eso, soñó sobre los días en que no era parte del proyecto de Cruel, fueron sueños normales, pero algo había en ellos que le perturbo, tal vez el hecho en que su madre descuartizó a su padre y ella tuvo que huir.

Cuando lo hizo comenzó a llorar, estaba destrozada, recién se recuperaba de las heridas de arreglar este podrido mundo y ahora tenía que soportar esto, no sabía que había hecho tan mal para merecérselo, porque no importase que esas pesadillas no se detenían aunque hubo un tiempo de paz, los primeros días luego de todas las Fases, pensó que eso sería para siempre pero no lo fue, maldición.

Sintió las lágrimas caerle por la mejilla, ni le importo quitárselas, se levantó, sin importarle que solo tenía una camisa blanca y las bragas negras. Era un día normal de verano, las lluvias y tormentas iban y venían, se fue hacia arriba de la casa, había un hueco por el que siempre se metía, ese llevaba hacia el techo. Una vez allí se sentó abrazando sus **_piernas_**, llovía a cantaros y había rayos por doquier, quien lo diría, no podía hacer nada más que dejarse estar, mojándose y aún llorando.

—Maldición—Murmuro y enterró, su cara en las piernas.

Paso así un buen tiempo, hasta que Brenda se despertó, fue al baño a lavarse la cara y los dientes, entonces fue directo al cuarto de enfermería donde se supone que estaría Teresa, pero al no verla allí supo dónde estaba, siempre se iba allí cuando algo no andaba bien.

Así que subió y la encontró al borde sentada abrazándose a su misma, estaba llorando lo sabía.

Cuando terminó de subir se sentó a un lado.

—Linda noche—Dijo y llamó la atención de Teresa que se sobresaltó al oírla.

—Brenda—Se quitó las lágrimas y la miró, la otra chica llevaba una gran sonrisa.

—Ten, te hará bien—Le dio una barra de chocolate, la otra chica rió, sí esa era su solución siempre. Tomó la barra y la abrió.

—Hey, ¿Qué pasó?— Teresa negó con la cabeza mientras comía.

—Yo…no lo sé, simplemente no podía dormir—Le dijo, y Brenda asintió.

—Pesadillas, vaya creí que se habían terminado por lo visto me equivoqué

Brenda la rodeó con un brazo, y la acercó hacía ella, Teresa apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, le dio un beso en la mejilla y allí se quedaron un buen tiempo.

Cuando estuvo por amanecer Brenda la llevó con dificultad a su cama y se acostó con ella.

Al día siguiente resultó que Teresa se había resfriado.

—Eso es por estar tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia—Le decía mientras acariciaba su cabello, era tan suave y sedoso.

Se paso el día cuidando de ella, hasta la baño y todo.


	2. Sábanas

**Sábanas**

Mientras los días pasaban, Minho, Newt y Thomas aprovechaban todo momento para hacer burla de ellas porque eran muy cariñosas entre sí, sabían lo que pasaba entre esas chicas pero preferían molestarlas un poco, porque después de todo ellas habían encontrado el paraíso en este infierno que era la tierra.

Se sorprendió al verlas un día tiradas en el sillón con sus remeras por encima de los hombros

—Oh, lo siento lo siento—Se disculpó Thomas.

—Qué tanto pasa allí…oh, lo siento, no sabía que, oh dios—Newt se fue llevándose a Thomas.

Teresa se cubrió los pechos y Brenda solo se largó a reír.

—Hey, no te rías esto es en serio—La empujó. Ambas estaban sobre ese sillón, Brenda encima de Teresa, y esta se levantó dejándola sola allí y se fue a bañar.

—No puedo creer que nos vieran te dije que no lo hiciéramos en cualquier lugar

—Pero vaya que te gusto ¿No?

—Oh calla— Y se metió a la ducha, Brenda espero unos segundos, mientras se desnudaba y entraba a la ducha con ella.

—Eh, qué te dije de no hacerlo en cualquier parte—Se quejó pero Brenda le dijo que echó llave a la puerta.

Sintió las manos en su cintura. Comenzó a besarle el cuello y el hombro.

—Brenda…en serio lo digo

—Sí, sí lo sé—E ignorándola continuó besándola, Teresa solo suspiraba, maldición.

Estaba por pasar la mano hasta su ya húmeda intimidad, pero escucharon a Thomas.

—Brenda, Teresa, lo que sean que están haciendo termínenlo, tenemos infectados en los pasillos—

—Oh por favor…—se quejó Teresa, estaba tan cerca de comenzar a ser tocada que tenía mucha frustración.

—Shh, tranquila, pronto lo terminaremos— Le dio un beso a la gruñona de su novia y terminaron de bañarse.

Cuando salieron, Brenda estaba en pantalones tres cuartos botas militares, y camisa abierta mostrando el corpiño negro que llevaba, Teresa unos pantalones largos blancos y una remera de cuello abierto azul.

—Vengan, rápido, y con armas—Le dijo y ambas buscaron sus armamentos. Pero Teresa la detuvo.

—No, tú mejor cierras esa camisa porque no pienso dejar que te vean así, ese cuerpo que tienes ahí es mío

Brenda se rió y le tomó la cara, la beso y le mordió el labio—Está bien, ahora vamos—Dijo mientras cargaban las pistolas en sus cintos.

Así fue como eliminaron a los infectados, algunos matándolos otros tirándolos por las barrancas pero a todos los quitó de allí.

Cuando la noche cayó se metieron bajo las sábanas.

—Ahora sí, terminaré con lo que comenzamos en esa ducha—Le dijo seductoramente Brenda poniéndose encima de ella, atrapándole las manos por encima de la cabeza.

—Ah sí

—Oh, claro que sí— Se acercó cerrando la distancia besándola.


	3. Húmedo

**Húmedo**

Los besos de Brenda se pasaban por todas partes del cuerpo de Teresa, la frente, labios, mejilla, cuello, donde no resistió de dejarle algunos buenos chupones. Mientras la besaba esa mano que el otro día no pudo llegar a su intimidad ahora lo hizo.

—Estas tan húmeda—Le dijo acariciándole por encima de las bragas. Teresa solo gemía, dios que estaba tan sensible y encendida que con el susurro de su voz en su oído, sentir su aliento y sus manos estaban llevándola a donde quería muy rápido.

Pronto Teresa le rogó que lo hiciera en serio y no juegue, así que le quitó las bragas y comenzó a tocarle el clítoris.

—Oh dios

Mientras más lo hacía más sentía cómo la chica se retorcía de placer, le encantaba sentirla así, era toda suya y no podía hacer nada ni quería hacerlo para detenerlo. Así que una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente húmeda como para comenzar lo hizo, la penetró primero con un dedo y luego con otro más. Así fue como comenzó el vaivén que hacía a Teresa, esta acercaba su cadera a las manos de Brenda.

Ya casi estaba, dios, era tan fuerte. La agarró fuertemente de la espalda, estaba al borde podía sentir el orgasmo llegar, eran como millones de corrientes de electricidad disparándose desde su centro por todas partes. Brenda bajo con besos hasta su sexo, allí comenzó a lamer, haciendo que Teresa eche la cabeza hacia atrás en un largo gemido, que la llevó a llegar, Brenda lo sintió en sus dedos, como las paredes presionaron, se sentía tan bien, además comenzó a temblar, fue tan fuerte que mordió con fuerza el hombro de Brenda, ella hizo una mueca de dolor pero era como si se mesclara con el placer se oírla y sentirla.

—Dios…estuvo tan…tan

—Bueno, fantástico

—Eres una creída lo sabes—Rió Teresa

—Claro, pero te encanta

Así fue como se tiró sobre ella.

—Ven—La hizo sentarse sobre sus piernas, y se las abrió, haciendo que sus bragas hicieran contacto con sus manos.

Ella también se sentó, Brenda rodeo su cuello con sus brazos. Mientras que comenzaba a tocarla, de por si estaba empapada, después de oírla y tocarla tanto era obvio pero continuo.

Estuvieron un ratito así hasta que se las quitó y la penetró, Brenda subía y bajaba encima de ella, mientras que con el pulgar Teresa le tocaba esa parte que estaba híper sensible.

Acabó al cabo de unos minutos, bastante rápido a comparación de ella porque estaba muy excitada. Mientras la ayudaba a descender, Teresa estaba encima, viendo como Brenda tenía un brazo sobre sus ojos respirando pesadamente, Teresa aun estaba excitada así que mientras lo hacía se fregaba contra su pierna, se sentía tan bien que la llevó a ambas a otro orgasmo.

Respirando entrecortadamente y con dificultad ambas cayeron rendidas, Teresa encima de Brenda y esta acariciándole la espalda y peinándola.

—Hey, vaya mordida, lo siento no pude controlarme—Le decía pasándole los dedos por la marca violeta que tenía en el hombro.

—No te preocupes, no es nada—Negó quitándole importancia.

Estaban bien desnudas y la ventana abierta hacia que corriese aire frío, así que tomó la sábana pesada y la llevo hasta sus cuellos.

—Descansa—Le dijo besándole la frente a Teresa, esta sonrió y se acomodó en su pecho.

Desde ese día dormían en la misma habitación y cama.


	4. Estrés

**Estrés**

Con el paso de los días todos estaban tan cansados, el estrés había aparecido junto con los problemas, nadie tenía un momento de paz, querían descansar de una vez por todas.

Así fue como luego de limpiar el área de una casa de dos pisos entraron para vivir allí.

Era la primera vez en días que no se preocupaban por nada era reconfortante.

—Ohhh mira este baño—Decía Teresa emocionada, era como una pileta casi y a la vuelta tenían unos estantes llenos de jabones aromáticos.

—Oh wow, que suerte tienen—Decía Newt dejándole un par de bolsas con sus cosas. Ellas sonrieron.

—Sí, verdad, pero ahora puedes irte, porque es todo nuestro y pienso usarlo ahora mismo—Brenda miró insinuante a Teresa, esta se sonrojo.

Newt negó con la cabeza, por más que le gustara ver a estas dos en lo que fueran a hacer, decidió que mejor no lo haría.

Cuando se fue Brenda se puso a llenar la tina y a ponerle jabones. Así fue como cuando estuvo llena comenzó a quitarse la ropa mientras Teresa la observaba fijamente, ella no se sonrojo solo siguió provocativamente, una vez que estuvo desnuda se metió y llamó a Teresa para que se le uniera, la chica se arremango la remera y fue hacia allí, se puso de cuclillas y comenzó a lavarle la espalda, hasta que terminó y Teresa le agarró de la camisa y le tiró de la remera haciéndola caer al agua.

— ¡Hey!—Se quejo quitándose los pelos de la cara al sacar la cabeza del agua.

—No pude evitarlo, además te vez muy sexy con esa remera toda mojada—Y tiró de ella una vez más llevándola encima de ella, así comenzaron a besarse. Eran besos hambrientos y lujuriosos.

Teresa tomó su cara entre sus manos mientras no dejaba de besarle, y Brenda paso la mano por sus pechos, levantó y saco la remera de allí, le quitó el corpiño y tuvo contacto directo con sus pezones erectos, mientras más la tocaba más gemía, y luego le pasó una mano por el abdomen hasta las bragas, llevaba un short así que se lo quitó con rapidez y las bragas también.

Pasaron un buen tiempo así, tocándose gimiendo, y haciéndose llegar al orgasmo la una a la otra. Cuando terminaron quedaron exhaustas, y Brenda termino de lavarla a ella y su novia.

De esa forma estrenaron la bañera, y ni hablar de la cama, cuando Minho fue a despertarlas se dio con ellas desnudas durmiendo abrazadas, y las dejo así un rato más hasta que fue la hora de comer.


	5. Dentro

**_Días de paz_**

Cuando menos lo esperó comenzó a soñar con los horrores del mundo, las cosas como los crancks y todo eso.

La perseguí con saña y ella solo quería escapar, y comenzó a llorar dormida hasta que Teresa le abrazó con mucho amor

Eso la calmó tanto que algo dentro ella se movió a abrazarle.

—Te amo y tranquila que de verdad de tu lado no me muevo mi amor

Con ella desde ese día lo penitentes jamás la molestaron.


	6. Jabón

**_Jabón_**

A la mañana siguiente Brenda despertó sola en la cama.

Teresa le había tapado porque ella normalmente dormía destapada y con poca ropa, era un milagro que llevara remera siquiera.

Cuando Teresa la vio esta se había vuelto a dormir.

—Vaya que me resultaste toda un bella durmiente

Así que la despertaría con su propia versión del beso de amor verdadero.

Lo que hizo que fue meterse por debajo de su sabana, ellas olían a jabón, como a recién bañadas, ella luego de separarle las piernas comenzó a tocarla sin decoro, le besaba le mordía los labios, todo. Era completamente con cariño.

—Ahhh— Dormida respondió gimiendo

—Dios, si que eres imposible mi amor—Y la penetró fuertemente

—… ¿Pero qué carajo? Ahhhhhh—Por su santo dios, gimió casi gritando.

La otra le sonrió diciéndole con la mirada y esa sonrisa _Buenos días mi amor, bienvenida al mundo de los despiertos._

También le miró con cara de no entender nada Teresa.

—Buenos días corazón, es una linda mañana para que hagamos algo juntas en vez de dormir corazón

La chica estaba muy jadeante al igual que ella—Ven aquí, estemos así un rato más.

—Claro mi amor


	7. Vicio

**_Vicio_**

Otro día se despertó sola otra vez, era la segunda vez que lo hacía, y no era algo que le gustara, así que se dio un baño y salió con la camisa blanca y en ropa interior.

Su pelo estaba precioso, cuando no encontró a Teresa se quedó algo sorprendida pero supo al instante que estaba en la cocina, fue hacía allí y fue a buscarle, efectivamente al llegar estaba allí.

La abrazó por la espalda y le recriminó que no la despertarse de su buena dormía, algo sorprendida.

La otra solo sonrió y aun así en esa posición la beso y le acarició en la mejilla.

Porque no necesita nada para saber más que su voz para reconocerle, así que era feliz.

—Mi amor, espera que esta vez tengo mucha hambre

La otra río, sí eso sonaba muy de ella, una muerte de hambre.

—Bueno a la próxima quiero mis besitos pervertidos antes que hagas el desayuno

—Un poquito pretencioso de ti, pero aceptó, dalo por hecho mi amor—Le repuso Teresa.

La otra sonriente se dejó besar con amor.

Cada vez que hacía Brenda era su vicio, nunca podía tener suficiente de ella.


End file.
